


a mages fall

by JkWriter



Series: Warcraft Drabbles [4]
Category: Warcraft - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-01
Updated: 2016-11-01
Packaged: 2018-08-28 11:04:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8443414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JkWriter/pseuds/JkWriter
Summary: kael'thas had failed once but he'd be damned if it happened twice





	

These whelps were persistent, he would give them that much. But persistence would not help them here. He was the Lord of the Blood Elves, son of Anasterian Sunstrider, and former Mage of Dalaran. Tempest Keep was a setback caused by Illidan’s foolishness. He would not lose the terrace as well, certainly not to the same pesky adventurers who did the bidding of whoever offered a couple of coins. 

Their numbers had dropped dramatically. Whether it was their ego or loss that caused for them to come barging into Magister’s Terrace with a mere five people he could not say. Perhaps they believed that the Shattered Sun Offensive would truly help them. Idiots they were, and cowards were the Shattered Sun Offensive. That group of Draenei and Blood Elves, his own people, were nothing more than warriors who couldn't fight their own battles. They sent “heroes” to fight on the front lines while they sat behind their protective barrier biding their time to victory.

It disgusted him. 

Kael was not a big fan of the Horde, some of their fighters having been those who defeated him at Tempest Keep, but at least they wouldn't send people to fight their battles. The Horde, from what he had gathered, held honor. They preferred to be on the frontline them self. It was in an effort to follow that model that he placed himself within Tempest Keep. The raw energy of the Twisting Nether should have been enough to fuel him but he hadn’t been that lucky. The energy wasn't quite that easy to control. It was because of that miscalculation, no thanks to Illidan, that he had been defeated. 

Once again he had placed himself on the front lines. He was the final piece standing between these damned adventurers and the Sunwell. The Sunwell which he had sworn to protect. The Sunwell which had been the very reason Arthas Menethil had marched upon Silvermoon and slaughtered thousands of his people. The very reason they were corrupted, the very reason they were the Blood Elves. 

The Sunwell’s taint was not something that could be purified. 

If he couldn't save if then he would use it. Kil’Jaden’s promise of ultimate power and safety of his people was one he could not ignore. 

Everything he had done was for the Sin’dorei. The alliances he made, the commanders he choose. 

It was all for the preservation of those who were nearly eradicated by the Scourge. 

He scowled when a foot soldier brought him word of his commanders falling one by one.

First Selin, then Vexallus, and lastly Priestess Delrissa. All sworn to fight for him, all died for him. For his cause.

It angered Kael that these so called heroes could kill without a care in the world. They eradicated the demon hunter population and now were threatening to do the same to his Blood Elves. His Sin’dorei who were once held in high regard by all the Kingdom’s of the east. They fought without remorse and would destroy what little power was left within the Sunwell. 

The arcane energy, much of it remnants of the energy he absorbed from the twisting nether, flowed through his veins. Spells rang off his lips and struck their targets with deadly precision. His power was magnified blasting those in his path. 

His lips curled into a smirk as he readied another bout of fire missles. The sparks tingling his fingertips reminded him of a certain blonde-haired fiery Mage with a tendency to set her practice arms on fire. His smirk softened as he thought of Jaina, her blue eyes shining as she asked him questions about the history of magis and the Fel energy  
which tainted their mana when the Orcs first flooded through the Dark Portal.

His momentary distraction was all the warrior needed. The human was well trained and wasted no time in swinging his sword. The blow stun Kael and he stumbled back. The crystal protruding from his chest shifted coming out of place. He could feel himself weaken and the panic began to set in.

This wasn't how it was supposed to go. 

How could his end come so soon? No, he refused to fall. He couldn’t, not after he worked so hard. 

“I’LL TURN YOUR WORLD UPSIDE DOWN!”

Gravity lapse was a spell he had only recently mastered, the knowledge granted to him by Kil’Jaden himself. The Eredar lord bestowed the magic to him in order for this moment, for Kael’Thas to destroy these damned adventurers who were threatening everything.

The spell took much of his energy. The Fel energy which coursed through his veins fueled him, but not enough. His power was waning.

“Master, grant me strength.” 

He called upon the magic of Kil’Jaden. The Deceiver half-resided in the Sunwell. Anveena was currently in the process of summoning him, not willingly but it was still being done. He just had to hold out until Kil’Jaden came pouring through the portal unleashing destruction on the world of Azeroth. 

“You shall not get away with this Sunstrider, the united forces of Azeroth will stop you!”

He scowled at the warrior. The Human was brave but foolish. What good could they do against him? 

“Felomin ashal!”

The fire exploded from his fingertips. It struck the dwarf standing towards the back. The amount of holy energy dramatically dropped when the fell crying out in pain. It pleased him to know he had hit their healer but in doing so his gravity lapse had fallen. 

The Orc whom used the powers of a shaman jumped in dousing the dwarf with a splash of what looked like water. The paladin stood, all effects of his fireball erased from their form. 

“The Shattered Sun will prevail!”

The staff pierced him before he was able to react. The wood crafted weapon stuck from his chest just as the Fel crystal keeping him alive. The staff was pulled from his body and he waivered on his feet. He managed to turn and caught the eyes of the Blood Elf, the Mage. She looked on the verge of tears and repeated an apology in their native language. He granted her a smile. He did not blame her. The Horde corrupted his people, twisted them into these killing machines.

He mustered his strength.

A final curse.

“My demise accomplishes nothing! The Master will have you! You will drown in your own blood! The world shall burn!”

Kael collapsed to his knees. He was vaguely aware of the Mage being led away and the warrior lifting his sword. The last thing he felt before the world went dark was a surge of power.

They were too late.

**Author's Note:**

> i love kael so much


End file.
